


past two in the morning

by electrolyte



Series: my lips are missing yours [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, dont read if you aint comfy with that!, mark eric and yangyang are just mentioned, yangyang is a snitch, yes theyre making out in a hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: in which jeno and jaemin secretly go on a late night escapade in a hot tub at the ski resort (and yang yang is a snitch).





	past two in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is lowkey highkey inspired(?) by that hot tub scene in to all the boys i loved before uwu another addition to my nomin kissing series yay! (psa all works under this series have no link to each other yeah)
> 
> enjoy and leave me some love bc nO ONE LOVES ME SOBS 
> 
> yeah okay happy reading <3

Jaemin isn’t all that surprised when he turns round the corner of the rooftop and sees a familiar ash blond resting in the hot tub, all in his shirtless glory with eyes closed and head tilted back. After all, he was the one who asked the older to meet him there.

“Well hello there, fine young man. All alone in a hot tub?” The cherry blond playfully snickers, shrugging off his own tank top before dipping his feet into the warm bubbling water.

Jeno knows who the intruder is of course, he’s been waiting for him for over ten minutes now. He keeps his eyes shut and sinks further into the tub, the corner of his lips quirking up into a slight smirk.

“I’m waiting for someone actually, he’s late though.”

“Oh?” Jeno hears the other exclaim, and he imagines his plush, pink lips forming an o from behind his closed eyelids. “Well mind if I join you then?”

Jeno chuckles and finally opens his eyes to see Jaemin already making himself comfortable right across him.

“Most people ask  _ before _ they go in the hot tub, Nana.”

“Good thing I’m not most people then huh?” Jaemin gives him a cheeky smile in response and  _ gosh _ , he looks so beautiful.

The ash blond simply shakes his head in response, combing his fingers through his slightly damp locks before resting an arm on the edge of the hot tub. He subtly eyes the other boy as he does the same, lithe fingers raking through the light pink strands that have gone a shade darker from the water.

Jaemin smirks slightly. He knows that Jeno is staring. The other boy can be pretty hopeless at being subtle, especially when they’re alone. 

Not that he was complaining of course.

“You think everyone’s gone to sleep yet?” Jaemin suddenly asks as he looks around the area, the warm water in the tub swishing from his actions.

“We’re high school seniors on a ski trip, and it’s past two am. You really think anyone is even asleep?” Jeno responds with a slight chuckle, eyeing the little bubbles in the water emitting from the jets. He feels another presence on his right so he looks up and  _ oh when did Jaemin get so close to him? _

The younger boy is staring straight back at him with a look that Jeno can’t describe. But his eyes are wide and gorgeous as always. He’s so close to him that Jeno can count the droplets of water sliding down the side of his neck.

He feels the other’s thigh press against his own in the water, and Jeno’s breath hitches.

“J-Jaemin.” He stutters, eyes looking almost everywhere except said person’s. “N-not here, s-someone could see us.”

“No one’s here baby, please?” Jaemin pleads with a pout, fingers teasingly sliding up the older’s bicep. “I missed you.”

“But we made out in my room before lunch.”

Jaemin huffs, flicking a wad of tub water at his (secret) boyfriend’s face. Jeno yelps, but he freezes up when Jaemin places both his legs over his right thigh.

“That was more than twelve hours ago! You didn’t even spare me a glance afterwards when we went skiing!”

“I didn’t want to be obvious. Donghyuck has been really suspicious these days.” Jeno mumbles a little apologetically.

“Donghyuck sticks his nose into everything. I’m honestly not even surprised if he already knows we’re dating.” Jaemin snorts, shifting even closer to the other. Jeno doesn’t make any move to push him away, so he counts it as a win. #NaJaemin1stWin

“Please, Jeno.”

“Nana,” the ash blond says with a deep exhale, eyes downcast.

_ He’s definitely given in. _

Jaemin places a finger at the other’s jaw, gently turning his head to face him. He gives one last longing look into Jeno’s eyes before closing up the distance, lightly pressing his lips on his almost experimentally. He places another. And another. Until Jeno has had enough of his games and firmly cups the back of his neck, pressing him flush against his body.

Jaemin sighs in content, gripping at the junction just above the other’s elbow. They don’t move for a while, simply focusing on the feeling of their lips finally meeting after more than twelve hours. Jeno lips are soft and a little slippery from the water. But Jaemin still tastes his favourite peppermint candy when he tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth.

Jeno grunts in response, pressing his body impossibly closer to the younger’s. He shudders when he feels fingers trail up his arm again before thumbing lightly at his jaw, coaxing him to relax.

He loosens up his tense shoulders at the feeling, slowly moving his lips in sync with Jaemin’s. The latter raises himself in the water without breaking the kiss before shifting to kneel over Jeno’s form, the older boy having to crane his neck upwards at the new position.

Jeno moves his hand up to lightly tug at Jaemin’s damp locks, earning a whine that almost makes him go dizzy. He’s so high on everything that is Na Jaemin that everything seems like a blur, like he had forgotten where they were, and his brain was just screaming the pink haired boy’s name a million times.

Said boy tilts his head to the side for a better angle, the tip of his nose just brushing Jeno’s flushed cheek. He rests his hands on his shoulders, picking up the pace and moving his lips against the other’s in a way that always leaves him breathless and in a daze.

He feels Jeno run his free hand up and down his back, tracing the little bumps of his spine just the way he likes it. His fingers feel a little pruney from being in the water for too long, but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t even care all that much when the boy he’s been longing for the whole day is beneath him, kissing him senseless in a hot tub on the rooftop of a ski resort past two in the morning.

Jaemin reluctantly pulls away from the kiss, chest heaving from the lack of breath. But he isn’t done. He never is.

He lowers his face right in the crook of Jeno’s neck and he fits there perfectly like it was made for him. (It is.) He places wet, open mouthed kisses along the stretch of pale skin, knowing full well of his effect on the older.

And just as he predicts, Jeno gasps and his grip around him tightens.

“B-babe.” He shakily breathes out, still not over the kiss, and Jaemin only hums into his clavicle in response. He almost chokes when the younger leaves a lingering kiss right at his adam’s apple, playfully nipping at the skin before leaving more wet smooches at his jaw.

“W-we should go back it’s getting cold.”

The kisses stop, and Jaemin sighs right next to his ear, his warm breath hitting his skin. He pulls away and stares back into Jeno’s eyes, lips looking more plush and inviting than it was before.

“But -” A small breeze cuts the younger boy’s words off, and he noticeably shivers at the cold wind. “Yeah okay you’re right, let’s go.”

The boy beneath him chuckles lowly, watching him climb out of his lap and step out of the hot tub. Jaemin almost shrieks when another gust of wind blows, and he abandons his now useless white tank top for Jeno’s blue robe.

“Babe that’s mine.” The ash blond boy frowns as he steps out of the hot tub, cringing at the feeling of his pruned up fingers.

“I don’t care I’m cold.” Jaemin retorts, hissing at the other to hurry up.

Jeno rolls his eyes, knowing full well that his whipped ass would always give in to the other anyways. He throws on the extra long sleeved shirt that he brought along, trying not to make a big deal at how the material doesn’t do anything but stick to his wet torso instead.

He simply shrugs, taking fast steps to where Jaemin was already waiting for the elevator.

(And normally Jaemin would ogle at his boyfriend’s body, but he’s far too cold for that right now.)

“We can go back to my room and cuddle.” Jaemin suggests, and he gives the older a look before he could even protest. “Renjun abandoned our room for Mark’s anyways.”

“What about Donghyuck though? He’s gonna be so pissed I’m making him sleep alone.”

“Ugh, Donghyuck can go fuck himself.” Jaemin says with a roll of his eyes, and the older simply laughs at his distaste for his best friend.

The elevator dings, and Jeno places a comforting hand on the other’s lower back before giving in to his suggestion with a soft  _ sure _ .

-

Turns out Jeno was right. Donghyuck was pissed. Fuming even.

He storms right up to Jeno the next day at breakfast like the drama queen that he is, demanding to know where he went last night.

“I was playing League with Eric in his room, dude, chill.” Jeno blurts out an excuse he had already made up in his head when he woke up in Jaemin’s bed that morning.

But Donghyuck doesn’t believe him and shoves him in the shoulder, feigning ignorance when Jeno lets out an  _ ow! _

“Don’t lie to me asshole, I texted Eric at three in the morning he said you weren’t with him.”

“You’re so obsessed with me Hyuck.” Jeno playfully mumbles, which earns him an eyeroll and another shove at his shoulder.

“Whatever, I knew where you were anyways.”

Jeno freezes.

“What?”

“You were snogging Na Jaemin at the hot tub at two in the morning then went to his room after.” Donghyuck smirks at his best friend’s reddening and shocked face. “Yang Yang saw you guys and sent me pictures.”

With that said, the sun kissed boy whips out his phone and shows the other the sneakily taken photographs of his escapades with his not-so-secret boyfriend from a few hours prior, swiping through the album like a damn presentation.

The tips of his ears turn a bright red, and Jeno has never felt so exposed. He gulps, unsure of what to say to his best friend.

“Don’t worry, Jen. Yang only sent these to me and Renjun. So your boyfriend is probably getting an earful from his best friend too.” Donghyuck weirdly assures him, and Jeno nods cautiously. “Why did you lie to me? Aren’t we best friends?”

“I thought you hated him. And I didn’t want to have to choose between my best friend and someone who has my heart.” He explains.

Donghyuck grimaces at the cheesy words, but he softens up when he sees the guilt written across the ash blond’s face.

“I don’t hate him.” He sighs. “I just can’t stand him. He’s loud, annoying and flirty. And only I can be loud, annoying and flirty.”

Jeno chuckles, “Don’t worry Hyuck, you’ll always be my most dramatic best friend.”

“Good.” The tanned boy huffs. “So how long have you been dating?”

“Uhm, six months?” Jeno answers, and he quickly holds the other’s shoulders before he could lash out again. “I’m really sorry okay, but I really love him.”

Donghyuck calms, but pinches the other’s bicep as payback. “I can’t believe you’ve been running off to make out with Na Jaemin right under my nose for six months and I had to find out from Yang Yang.”

Jeno grins sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry, I’ll buy you more records.” He tries to strike up a deal, not wanting his best friend to stay mad at him any longer.

He feels a weight get lifted off his chest when Donghyuck gives him a stinky eye before muttering out a  _ fine, they better be Michael Jackson _ , and Jeno throws himself at him to give him a huge, grateful hug.

_ “Na Jaemin!” _

A familiar voice screams across the room, and Jeno doesn’t need to look to know that it’s Huang Renjun, Jaemin’s best friend.

He does turn around to look, though, and is thoroughly amused when he is greeted with the sight of the Chinese boy putting Jaemin in a headlock, the younger boy screeching from the  _ friendly _ abuse.

And in the midst of getting his ear pulled by Renjun, Jaemin catches Jeno’s eyes and he gives him a playful wink before getting beat up by the smaller Chinese boy again.

Jeno grins, throwing his head back in laughter and his heart swells at the thought of not having to sneak around with Jaemin and hide their relationship anymore.

They could finally show each other off to the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you made it LMAO have ya'll seen nomin's cameo in a-teen sobs i'm so proud I can't believe they did THAT, and together too ugh best friend goals :')
> 
> hmu on the twt if you wanna scream about nomin @jenohsehun  
> (I'm currently having a jaemin crisis please excuse me)


End file.
